


Servant // hwanggeum au

by Keumdongie



Category: Hwanggeum - Fandom, PDx101 - Fandom, Produce X 101 - Fandom, hwang yunseong - Fandom, keum donghyun - Fandom, keumdong, producex, yunseong - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mlm, the handmaiden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keumdongie/pseuds/Keumdongie
Summary: story takes place in the 1930s. hwang yunseong is a prince in korea who is going to get married to his aunt soon, but a woman named Jeon Heejin plans to date hwang yunseong and marry him in order to get his inheritance. heejin hires a pickpocket named keum donghyun as yunseong's servant that convinces yunseong to agree to the marriage with heejin. but what happens when yunseong and donghyun fall for eachother??
Relationships: Hwanggeum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based of The handmaiden movie, and that film is very erotic/kinky but because keumdong is a minor im not going to make this fanfic that vulgar so don't think about that happening. the themes are still mature but keumdong and yunseong wont get that intimate.

CHAPTER 1//

  
"I wish it was me...." He cried. "I wish I could take care of the prince. I'd do a better job!" Donghyun rolled his eyes. His brother was being bitter about the fact that Donghyun was chosen as the servant for the Hwang family. "Be careful keumdongie," donghyun's aunt told him. It was raining outside. Donghyun watched as the poor kids in his neighborhood stepped on puddles. Donghyun was excited to finally have an important job. all he's done in his 17 years was pickpoket rich people that he's worked for. After all he was a kid who lived with his aunt and uncle and older brother. They took care of the younger kids at the orphanage. All he knew about his parents was that they were mischiveous like him. Starting today, Donghyun had a serious job that the count Jeon Heejin gave to him. 

-

"You have to keep telling him that he loves me. He'll be convinced I want to marry him and soon enough I'll keep him away somewhere while I have his aunt's money. Do you know how important this is? I need that fucking money. Theres so much that incestuous hag has and I plan to inherit it."

"She thinks that I'm this rich bitch that paints and delivers books for my father, so I'll convince them I'm placing new books for her collection and I'll offer painting lessons for Yunseong."

"He's really going to marry his aunt? thats fucked up." Donghyun's older brother said.

"He won't if Donghyun does his job right. Besides, how can he resist me? He'll fall for me in a matter of time. And with donghyun's reassurance."

Heejin placed a letter on the table. "This is the letter I have for you. Give it to Yunseong, its a letter explaining his new servant that will be working for the Hwangs." Donghyun picked it up and put it in his bag.

It was a pity he couldn't read. He never learned how.

"You'll be off to the Hwang residence in a few days. I'll come visit the second day and I'll pay you some cash. But don't fuck it up or you'll be kicked out in no time. Yunseong is hard to get. But a pickpocketer like you is smart. So do the job right." Donghyun nodded.

It was unbelievable that he was going to be prince Yunseong's new servant.

-

Donghyun picked up his belongings and rang on the doorbell. This was the first time he's ever been this close to a million dollar mansion.

"Hello! You must be Keum Donghyun. Come on in." An old lady opened the door and Donghyun walked in. She gave him a house tour and led him to his small room.

"You know, the Hwangs are very high maintenance. We depend on you to keep Yunseong company and look after him. You wouldn't dare to steal, right?" The lady asked.

"Nope ma'am." Donghyun lied. "Of course. Or else you would be kicked out like the last servant."

They reach a small closed room. "You'll be sleeping in here Donghyun. That's all I have to tell you about the Hwangs. There's a bell here that Yunseong uses to call you." Donghyun nodded. He placed his belongings inside the small corridor.

"By the way Donghyun, is there a name you like to go by? Or do you prefer I call you Donghyun?"

"Most people call me Keumdong." She smiled.

"Okay, Keumdong. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

-

"AHHH!!!"

Keumdong woke up from being half asleep and he ran into the prince's room.

"Sir? is everything okay?" He could barely see him in the dark. Yunseong held onto a teddy bear.

"I had a dream I saw my uncle... hanging under that tree.." Donghyun looked out the window.

"It's okay, it must of been a hallucination. I'm here to comfort you." 

"Ah servant Jinyoung... I keep having the same nightmare.. ever since he hanged himself there..."

"Jin- huh? Um I'm your new servant, Keum Donghyun."

"Oh..." Yunseong looked at him, pretending to be half awake.

"Are you alright now?" Yunseong stopped panting.

"Yes I think so... Thank you..."

Donghyun went back to his corridor and Yunseong stared at him. 

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. 2.

Donghyun woke up and sat on his bed. The old lady came to greet him.

"Good morning Keumdongie. The prince is waiting for you."

He nodded.

Despite their encounter the night before, Donghyun hasn't properly met prince Yunseong.

The old lady opened the door and let Donghyun in.

"This is prince Hwang Yunseong," she said, and Donghyun looked at him.

"Hello prince Hwang, I'm your new servant Keum Donghyun. I'm here to take care of you now! At your service!"

Yunseong stared at him. "Hello."

Donghyun swallowed quietly.

I didn't think he would be this handsome. Heejin should of told me...

The old lady left and let the boys be alone.

"Count Jeon sent you to me, right?"

"Yes." Donghyun quickly gave the letter to Yunseong.

"Hmm.." He looked at it.

"Can you read it for me?"

"H-huh?"

"My head hurts.. please?"

"Oh, sorry prince Hwang but, I can't read.." he looked down in shame.

Yunseong's eyes widened.

"Really?" He wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Can you read this?"

He held a paper that read "Count Jeon Heejin."

"No..."

"Its your name in korean. Keum Donghyun."

"Oh...."

"Okay. I'll read it."

"Sorry..." he said again.

-

The next day, count Jeon came to visit the prince.

"Ah prince yunseong ... how are you today? How's your painting lessons going?"

"They've been okay."

"Do you mind if I join you soon? I want to see you paint.. See how you've been doing."

"Of course." He smiled.

Heejin looked at Donghyun.

"I see Donghyun is working as your servant now?"

"Yes," yunseong said.

Heejin walked up to Donghyun.

"Hello," Donghyun bowed to Heejin.

"Hm. Are you carrying your job responsibilities well?"

"Yes. He is." Yunseong said. Heejin turned around.

"Good."

"Thank you for sending him."

"I'll see you later today. Goodbye prince. Bye keumdongie." Heejin left the room.

She was pretending to be nice.

"Keumdongie?"

"Wh-what?"

"Is that your nickname?"

"Um.. yeah... everyone calls me that. But Donghyun is my real name. You can call me Donghyun."

"What do you prefer?"

"..Keumdong. I go by keumdong."

"Okay. Keumdong. I'll call you that."

-

Donghyun gave Yunseong a bath. 

"What do you think of the count?"

"she's so kind to me and friendly. She always call me handsome and beautiful."

Keumdong laughs a bit.

"You know, your eyes seem to light up when she walks in the room."

"What? really?" Yunseong asked.

"Mhm." Donghyun closed the faucet. He looked at the bath water and smiled.

"I feel like im cleaning a baby." He laughed.

"Baby?" 

Donghyun stopped smiling. "No not like that, I didn't mean it in a bad way-"

"Do you bathe babies?"

"....my.. my aunt does." 

Donghyun looked at yunseong's body.

"Do you want to join me?"

"Huh?" he blushed.

"The water is ni-"

"Keumdongie?" The old maid called, facing the boys.

"Yes?"

"The count wants to talk to you."

fuck. what does she want right now???

-

"You have to let me seduce him. You can't act like im an intruder or something. So when we have painting lessons it would be best to give us alone time and I'll try to kiss him."

"Don't you think thats .. a sign of desperation? Don't be too easy maybe?"

"Well yeah, but, for someone who isn't desperate for the guy and wants money, I think it'll be fine. Guys like it when you don't have self respect."

"They.. what?"

"You're such a virgin. Don't tell me it's not true. I've seen it. And I'm not easy."

"Fine. You know Yunseong is naive enough to fall for you anyways." He stormed off.

"Ya what the hell is your problem? you want me to tell the Hwangs what you do for a living?"

Donghyun closed his eyes and kept walking.

"I don't want Heejin to marry yunseong." He thought.


End file.
